La noche de San Juan
by Sabaku no Akelos
Summary: La magia de un mirada, la pasión que desata una hoguera, las estrellas en el firmamenton, la suave arena bajo tus pies...[NaruSaku][Oneshot][UA]


Esta Historia es completamente diferente a todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kinomoto, yo los uso sin afán de lucro, así que no me cobréis derechos de autor

La noche de San Juan

La humedad que flotaba en el aire, la suave brisa de la noche y el olor a madera quemada que flotaba en el ambiente, hacían que la cabeza de la joven bailara alrededor de la hoguera al son de su cuerpo, siguiendo una mezcla de melodías que se escuchaban por toda la playa.

Sonrió, sus ojos verdes brillaron con intensidad ante el fuego, la magia de la noche de San Juan recorría sus venas. Aunque la mayoría no lo creyera, para ella era muy real.

El solsticio de verano, el día más largo, la noche más corta, el momento en que los espíritus pasan de un mundo a otro. Si algo puede suceder, sucederá esta noche.

Y Sakura, enamorada de lo sobrenatural, no estaba dispuesta a perdérselo…

Miró a la luna, que adquiría un tono rojizo, como la sangre, como la pasión, y como el perlo de su compañero Gaara, que en ese mismo instante estaba siendo ahogado por los alocados besos de Hinata.

-El rojo y el azul siempre combinaron bien – dijo la pelirrosada riendo.

Y siguió danzando alrededor de la hoguera.

…………….

El rubio refunfuñó, detestaba aquel lugar, no le iba precisamente el rollo mágico, estar ahí era una pérdida de tiempo.

¿Qué esperaban ver aquellas personas?

¿A una meiga montada en una escoba?

¿A un hada o a un duende bailando la conga?

Lo que sí tenía claro es que la mayoría de esa gente estaba saquí por el chunda chunda y el alcohol.

Observó a Sasuke, demasiado ocupado ligando con una rubia para atenderle a él.

Vagó son sentido entre la multitud que disfrutaba riendo y bebiendo a saber qué.

Y entonces chocó con ella, con una joven alta y delgada, de hermosos ojos esmeraldas y vivarachos, con el cabello largo y liso, de un tono inusualmente rosado.

…………….

Sakura sintió como rebotaba contra alguien y caía al suelo, al levantar la mirada se quedó prendada de unos ojos azules como el mar.

-Lleva cuidado – le dijo el extraño – a ver si miras por donde vas.

-Oye, no hace falta que uses ese tono de superioridad- dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño – yo solo bailaba.

-Seguro que más borracha que Paris Milton una noche de fiesta con barra libre.

-Yo no bebo, no lo necesito para divertirme.

-Pues no lo diría, por la forma en que hacías el tonto.

-Solo me divertía, nada más.

-Pues no se como, esto es un muermazo – Naruto torció el gesto – solo sirve para sacarle dinero a la gente.

-Lo que pasa es que no lo sabes aprovechar – dijo Sakura haciendo una mueca – Y como me has caído bien, te concederé el privilegio de bailar conmigo.

-No es necesario que te molesteeees….

No pudo acabar la frase porque la chica ya le había cogido de las manos y lo arrastraba hacia una hoguera.

El tiempo se paró en el momento que cruzaron su mirada y comenzaron a girar junto al fuego, con movimientos rápidos y sensuales.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa, aquellos ojos color esmeralda habían conseguido atraparle.

A Sakura no le importaba bailar con alguien que acababa de conocer, solo sabía, que en ese chico había algo que le atraía de sobremanera, como dos imanes de polos opuestos que se acercan peligrosamente, aún sin saber por qué.

…………….

Las campanas de la iglesia más cercana sonaron con estrépito, las doce de la noche.

-¿Ya has tirado tus papeles o algún mueble viejo al fuego? - preguntó Sakura con voz melosa a su nuevo amigo.

En verdad le agradaba, "debe ser el poder de esta noche" se dijo.

-Yo no creo en viejas supersticiones – contestó Naruto respirando entrecortadamente y colocando una mano en su costado, aquella chica estaba llena de energía.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡En esta vida no todo es "ver y después creer" hay que echarle imaginación – dijo sonriendo – sino todo sería demasiado aburrido.

-Si tú lo dices….

-¡Vamos a saltar una hoguera!

-¿Nani? – "vale, ahora esta tía si se ha vuelto loca" pensó Naruto? – tú quieres que me mate y así podrás quitarme el móvil para venderlo por piezas.

-No digas estupideces – Sakura sonrió mostrando su brillante dentadura - ¿o acaso tienes miedo?

"Si hay algo que odien los hombres, es que pongan en duda su valentía" pensó divertida.

-Yo no tengo miedo – Naruto se cruzó de brazos – si quieres que salte saltaré.

-¡¡Pues vamos!! – "siempre funciona"

-Pero saltarás conmigo

-Hecho

"Definitivamente esta mujer no está bien, ¿irá grogui?" pensaba Naruto mientras era arrastrado, una vez más hasta la hoguera (de un tamaño considerable) más cercana.

…………………

Naruto retrocedió.

-Tienes que coger carrerilla y saltar todo lo alto que puedas – explicaba Sakura – lo haremos juntos.

Y le cogió la mano.

En un segundo las dudas de Naruto se disiparon "Debe ser el humo, que me ha colocado" pensó, y sin más dilación, cogieron impulso y saltaron sobre el fuego.

Contuvo la respiración, sentía el calor bajo sus pies, la adrenalina agolpándose en sus venas, y la mano de Sakura aferrada a él. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, miró a la chica, que sonreía feliz, "Que hermosa es" pensó.

Pero todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar, la gravedad hizo acto de presencia y ambos cayeron rodando en la arena, cuando se dieron cuenta, Naruto se encontraba encima de Sakura que reía divertida.

-¡¡¡Ese que ha saltado es colega mío!!! – Naruto se sonrojó levemente, distinguió la voz de su amigo entre la muchedumbre, Sasuke gritaba a los cuatro vientos y hacía palmas efusivamente, "me habrá visto" se dijo.

-Vaya vaya, no está mal para ser alguien que no cree – Sakura sonrió

-Estoy empezando a replanteármelo todo – dijo Naruto acercándose cada vez a Sakura – todavía no te he preguntado tu nombre.

-Sa- Sakura – contestó sonrojada.

-Me gusta – dijo Naruto.

Lentamente, sus labios se fueron acercando hasta que se fundieron en un apasionado beso, Naruto atrajo las caderas de Sakura hacia él, que gimió de placer. Sakura apartó a Naruto y le levantó del suelo, pegados el uno al otro comenzaron a bailar un lenta canción.

-Todavía queda noche por delante rubito – le dijo al oído – déjame sin aliento…

……………………..

-¡¡¡Ay!!!

Naruto se despertó y se vio en el sofá de la casa de su amigo Sasuke, miró el reloj.

-¡¡¡Kami- sama!!! Las dos de la tarde.

Sin previo aviso la puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió, de ella salió una rubia impresionante de ojos azules.

-Buenas tardes – saludó tranquilamente mientras salía a la calle por la puerta principal.

-Ho- Hola – atinó a decir Naruto antes de que desapareciera.

Detrás de ella salió al salón su conocido amigo.

-¿Quién era esa? – preguntó Naruto perplejo

-Una tal Ino no se qué – contestó el moreno - ¿a que está buena?

Naruto se dejó caer el en sofá.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está la chica que conociste anoche? Era bastante mona.

-¿Aquel ángel bajado del cielo? Era demasiado perfecta, debió de ser un sueño.

- Tienes que ver menos televisión…

Al instante, Naruto recordó algo, metió la mana en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó un papel arrugado en el que se leía: Sakura Móvil – 695324510

-Quizás no fuera un sueño…

Cogió el teléfono de Sasuke y marcó los número, esperando que alguien lo cogiera, mentalmente daba gracias al ente maravilloso que había permitido conocer a aquella mujer, algo así no podía ser casualidad. Una voz interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Sakura al habla, ¿Quién llama?

_Cuando la vida te lanza un oportunidad_

_No tiene sentido desperdiciarla_


End file.
